I Belong To You
by Rachika
Summary: Nobody can see Sasuke's imperfections, his mask is perfect. Except to one Uzumaki Naruto.


I've come to you with another SasuNaruSasu fic! Yay! I let this one run away on me and... I'll just say I hope you like it. It's a little angsty for my liking but we'll try it out anyways.

**Title: **I Belong to You

**Author: **rachi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Mentions of blood, some angst, that's about it, I hope...

**Summary: **Nobody can see Sasuke's imperfections, his mask is perfect. Except to one Uzumaki Naruto.

****

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Naruto's POV**

Everybody thinks Sasuke's perfect.

That's something that's always bothered Naruto. He's gotten to know Sasuke pretty well - first as teammates, then as friends, and finally as lovers. He loves his relationship with Sasuke, loves Sasuke to the very core of his heart, but even perfection has it's flaws.

Sasuke has a hygiene obsession. Not like those people who can't quit washing their hands or anything, but he's a... neat-freak. Shoes are arranged at the door, and if you don't wipe your feet he becomes quite irritated. Hang up your coats, clean up all the crumbs - and that means every single itsy bitsy tiny weeny freaking crumb - in the kitchen or elsewhere, put all your clothes in the hamper or die, make the bed, clean up after your shower, and for god sakes don't track in dust, dirt or mud! Sometimes it's a little much for Naruto who's messy by nature, and the two end up in a fight where Naruto has to go roll in the dust and Sasuke goes on a cleaning binge. But in the end, they always compromise.

Sasuke's picky. He won't eat certain foods, even if it means life and death. Well, maybe he's not that bad, but you get the point. His favorite food is a riceball, and if you want to get on his good side you'll give him a cup of tea as well.

But when it comes to foods he won't eat - Oh. My. God. No chocolate (to sugary and sweet), no ramen (to salty and fatty), no eggs (he hates the taste and they're too hot-cold for your health), no oranges (to sour), no popcorn (heaven forbid something got caught between his perfect, sparkling teeth), no chips (to fatty, salty, and bad for you), and we've not even covered half of them! It drives Naruto insane sometimes, because when Sasuke loves you so much he wants you to live as long as he will, therefore you must eat as healthy as he does or he throws it all out. Naruto will sneak over to Choji's house sometimes for something fatty, just to spite Sasuke.

Sasuke loves to cuddle. He may object to this fact with his life, but it's true. At night, whether on purpose or subconsciously, he'll scoot closer to his blonde boyfriend until he's practically wrapped around him, a contented look on his face. This little quirk Naruto wouldn't mind so much-

-if Sasuke didn't have such cold toes. It was like, the more Naruto warmed Sasuke's heart, the colder his feet grew. And the older boy had a tendency to bring his legs up over the blonde's waist and his foot somehow always ended up in Naruto's knee or worse...

...his groin.

Sasuke didn't fiddle. Ever. Even under the most awkward situation he would simply look away, blush, or glance about. But never, not once, did he ever see Sasuke fidget, fiddle, or mess with his fingers at all. It sucked, because it was a habit Naruto was trying to break himself of, and seeing how Sasuke could just _not_ do it so easily was annoying.

Sasuke loved long walks in the rain. Naruto didn't particularly hate the rain, and he would have found it romantic except for the fact that rain was cold, and Sasuke never had an umbrella on those days. He loved getting soaked, loved standing atop a hill or above the village on the Hokage mountain, shivering and sopping wet and laughing. He'd laugh like his mind had left him before sinking into tears to match the rain. Naruto hated that, because seeing Sasuke cry was too much for his heart to take, and he always ended up tip-toeing over to embrace his lover and cry with him - partly for Sasuke and partly for himself.

And then after Sasuke would become more cold than ever to his blonde lover. He would refuse hugs, kisses, and any tender affectionate gestures or words. Until later that night he would be plagued by horrid nightmares, shivering and wailing and thrashing around for someone. Naruto would feel his heart clench painfully as he gathered his lover in his arms, holding him close and whispering to him and praying that he would just stop _crying_. Eventually he would, and in the morning they would cuddle and kiss and Sasuke would accept the fact that he was weak. But he would once again adorn his stoic mask and let his mind move on to other things.

It only happened once a year. On the same day every day. The day that would haunt him forever, even in death.

Sasuke also loved staring. He would stare at a tree, the landscape, two people sparring or even just out the window. But Naruto noticed he never stared at him. He didn't really mind it, but sometimes it hurt. Why wouldn't Sasuke look at him?

One day Sasuke told him. And the answer made him melt.

"I don't stare at those things and actually look at them. The only thing I see is you."

Sasuke had a habit of not telling Naruto things that he did. Whether it was just him going to the supermarket without leaving a note or not telling him that he would be home late, or that he wanted to shower alone or that he didn't want to talk - whatever it was it bothered the blonde. For his past, he'd had nothing to hold onto and no precious person to fuss over and cling to. So, naturally, when he got one he wanted to, well, cling. Sasuke wasn't a clingy person, but he'd normally tolerate it - even like it, at times - but on his bad days he would simply growl and isolate himself to a corner. But when he didn't communicate with his partner, it _hurt_. Naruto knew Sasuke was a very private person and didn't like sharing things, but he naturally figured that when you went somewhere without telling the other you left a note. Sasuke didn't think like that. And sometimes it bothered the blonde to the point of a fight - where they would yell, fight, then cuddle or have mind-blowing make-up sex, no matter where they were.

Sasuke also hated candles. He couldn't stand the scent, it reminded him of fire. And he would dream of nightmares and murderers and dark, coppery blood sprayed all over the walls and the carpets, and the one stain on his living room floor that he couldn't get out. Naruto was slowly working him out of this fear, but for the moment it still reigned over his mind.

But for all of the cracks in Sasuke's mask of perfection, Naruto loved him.

He loved the way Sasuke smiled and laughed, loved when Sasuke became playful, loved all of Sasuke's quirks - things like stroking his whisker marks, licking his nose and chin instead of kissing, holding hands everywhere they went, etc. - loved how Sasuke's eyes lit up when Naruto told him 'I love you, Sasuke.', loved how he looked, how he felt, tasted, smelled, _loved..._

For all the downs of their relationship, and all the pain, there was an equal amount of love, happy times, tender moments, heated nights, perfect moments to make up for it. Naruto loved everything about the Uchiha, and wouldn't trade his Sasuke for anything in the world, or even the world itself, because they loved each other, and that was that. Simple.

Later that night as the blonde slept and the moonlight shone through the clear net curtains to cast shadows upon the bed and it's occupants, a pale man smiled down softly at his lover, tenderly caressing the three whisker marks on his right cheek. His pale lips ghosted over the smooth forehead in a nearly invisible kiss, and those deep onyx orbs twinkled with love. A shiny, silvery tear leaked from his eye and trailed down the slope of his cheek to drop off his chin and land on his lover's cheek.

_For all the pain I know I've caused you, and all the fights we've had, and your still with me... I just... I wish I could thank you properly, Naruto. I wish... Gods, I'd die for him. I've actually given him my heart. I thought I'd lost that a long time ago, but you fished it out and stole it. And I just can't thank you enough for it. For just being you. Naruto..._

"I love you Naruto. Forever and always, my heart is yours."

**Owari**

I don't know what brought this on, honestly. I know I normally do more fluffy things, but this just... came out. I like it... sort of. I was actually going for something different, more of a parody/fluff story, but this just... developed and I didn't have the heart to change it.

Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed! See you next time!

Reviews are the sun and Flames are like a vacuum.

rachi

**Written and finished: 08-28-06**


End file.
